I've Told You Now
by WritingSoul
Summary: Oh, the truth spills out/ and oh I / I've told you now. Or: Makoto's thoughts are jumbled; and Ryuji has a crush but won't admit it after their months of hanging out. (Rated T.) [Ryuji/Makoto]


If you asked her, Makoto Niijima could certainly remember the day she and Ryuji Sakamoto started hanging out. It was around the time that Kaneshiro had confessed, and Makoto had just been rejected by Akira Kurusu - one of her best friends and crush at the time. She was upset, sitting at her desk and stubbornly wiping away the tears that fell. She wasn't going to cry over some _boy._ It was ridiculous.

Was it supposed to hurt like this?

Luckily, a distraction called for her in that moment, causing her to put a stop to her tears and even out her voice as she answered the phone. "Yes?"

"Ah, sorry to bug ya Makoto, but I need ta ask a favor," Ryuji's voice said from the other end of the line. He seemed slightly panicked.

Quirking her eyebrows, she said: "Go on,"

"Well, ya see, I'm failin' pretty much all of my classes, n' I kinda need a tutor. But I, uh, don't wanna ask everyone for help, 'cause they'll just think I'm dumb." He said. "And I uh, want you to help."

Makoto pursed her lips. The last time she'd hung out with a boy her own age, she ended up here. But...he needed the help, and was swallowing part of his pride to ask. Smiling slightly, she responded; "Alright, we'll start tomorrow. Meet me at the diner in Shibuya after school, I don't think I have a student council meeting tomorrow.." she added, flipping to her calendar. "Hmm...yes, I'm free tomorrow."  
"Got'cha. Thanks, Makoto-senpai."

After pausing a minute at the honorific, she responds back to him - just as he's about to hang up. "Just Makoto works. See you then."

Taking the phone away from her ear, she pressed the end call button and dropped her arm to her side. The tears from earlier had stopped short - and to her surprise, her sadness had done the same. It had been consumed by a determination to help Ryuji - whether that was because she was emotionally impaired or because she just _wanted_ to was a mystery to her, but she didn't stop to consider it, too focused on the task at hand.

Perhaps this would help.

* * *

The next day, they met up at the diner. Makoto laid out the study materials, and they quickly got to work. A pace was established easily, not too slow for Makoto but not too quick for Ryuji. After about two hours, they had made decent progress and decided to order some food at Ryuji's request.

Makoto agreed, deciding that it would be good to learn more about her fellow Phantom Thief, especially if they would be studying together. Unsurprisingly, his hobbies consisted of video games and watching TV, but he _was_ trying to learn some self defense - even with his bad leg. Makoto had to admire his tenacity.

She found herself talking about her hobbies, reading - trying ballet when she was younger, but stopping once her father had died - writing, trying to cook.

"Wait - so you've never played video games or stuff like that?"

Makoto shook her head, smiling almost wryly. "No, I've never seen the need or had the time."

Frowning, Ryuji finished his meal, and stood. Makoto quirked her eyebrows at him, and he looked back at her with a grin. "C'mon, let's go try out some stuff, Ms. Perfect."

Snorting and rolling her eyes at him, she stood and followed after him, paying for the meal.

He dragged her over to the Arcade. She peered at the games around her curiously, but Ryuji was already grabbing her hand and tugging her over to a dance game like a small child.

They both stepped onto it, finding it rarely unoccupied.

Soon enough, a song had started. Makoto had tripped at first, taking a minute to get into the rhythm of the song. After that though, she was dancing around on the pads almost flawlessly, sending a cocky smile Ryuji's way when she was done.

Ryuji responded by narrowing his eyes. "Oh, now you're _on,_ Makoto."

She smiled, saying: "It's highly improbable that you'll beat me, but you can try, I suppose."

At Ryuji's competitive growl she laughed, a pure and innocent sound that left her feeling her own age for once.

Before they knew it, half an hour had passed on the dance game - Ryuji and Makoto in close competition. Another hour flew by while they were playing the various games, staying at the fighting game the longest.

By the time they were done - Makoto felt a bit sad that they had to leave, but she felt light and carefree, giddy at what the friendship could offer her. Ryuji cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing at Makoto. "So, same time next week or somethin'?" He asked.

She gave him a small, soft smile. "I don't see an issue with that."

Ryuji grinned back. "Do you need me ta walk ya home or somethin'?"

Makoto laughed lightly, something that sounded almost enchanting to the blonde. "I have training in Aikido, remember?"

"Ah, that's right. I forget stuff like that all the time." Ryuji nodded, suddenly feeling warmer than he had all day. Yes, how could he forget? She only pummeled shadows with those iron knuckles. Not to mention that skin-tight outfit of hers…

Makoto waved at him, before parting. It was strange - she felt like last night was a million miles away, the rejection even further than that.

Ryuji had a habit of being strange, didn't he? Maybe that was rubbing off on her or something…

* * *

Their next couple hang outs had gone largely unnoticed by the rest of the group - Yusuke and Ann couldn't tell a thing. The only reason she knew Akira could tell was because - well, Ryuji was picking her up outside the student council room today. With Medjed on the rise - and the newest member of their team _still_ sleeping, they'd agreed to pair off. If they were together, it was easier to cover up slips of the tongue.

Makoto gave the blonde a smile and a wave as she stepped outside, and he responded with an even bigger grin, following as she made her way out of the school. They chatted back and forth as they walked - and out of the corner of her eyes she could see people talking, Akira brushing past the both of them with a smirk.

She paused for just a second - anxiety filling her. What was everyone going to think about them together?

Then again, why did she care? It wasn't as if they were a couple - they were just two friends hanging out. Friends. Best friends.

…..Why was she….disappointed? Was she disappointed that she was hanging out with someone like Ryuji? She wouldn't have even considered it before joining the phantom thieves. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips.

No, it wasn't that. If it was - she'd have never agreed to the hanging out after the studying. She thought about it carefully; as if poking the heart of the matter with a stick.

Ryuji's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" He asks. The blonde's hand is hovering over her shoulder, and as she looks up at him - he pulls it back, face going red. "You were spacin' out again. I was worried about ya."

Butterflies depart in her stomach, bouncing around. Her face warms. This….she hadn't….. _oh god._

She hadn't felt like this since she had been crushing on Akira. The thought of the boy didn't upset her anymore, but she was just calm. It was like she had burned the bridge connecting Akira and romantic thoughts.

Did this mean….she liked Ryuji? The thought fills her from head to toe - and she's trying to look around now, but all she can see is _him._

It's like he's taken over her senses. Everything seems attractive about him now, the curve of his lip, his concerned expression, the way he stands, his personality.

It's all a bit dizzying, but her hand darts down, pinching the skin of her thigh through her skirt. She closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them - and she's brought back to the real world.

When Ryuji looks at her in concern again - she says; "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

She begins to walk again, Ryuji following her.

Just what was she going to do about this?

* * *

It's about a month before Ryuji figures out why he enjoys his and Makoto's hangouts so much. He's sitting next to Akira in a ramen shop. Akira's rambling on about how his romantic partner is - that's nothing new. But he pauses suddenly and smirks at Ryuji, catching him off guard.

"So what about your love life? Made any progress with Makoto?" He teases, laughing as Ryuji chokes on his ramen.

"What's that supposed 'ta mean?" Ryuji asked, frowning. His cheeks are steadily becoming more red; and Akira knows it's not from the steam of the ramen.

"Wait - you do like her, right?" Akira asks slowly, pretending to be oblivious.

Ryuji swallows thickly - looking to the side. Does he? He's not sure. When she's around, his chest tightens, but he doesn't hate it. He likes it. And she makes his face feel warm - along with all of these other feelings that would take too long to place.

But he's a delinquent, and she's student council president. He can't burden her with that. He can't burden her with _him._

"I mean...yeah."

"So...are you gonna make a move?" Akira asks, tilting his head. Ryuji shakes his in response.

"Nah...I can't burden her with _me,_ you know?"

Akira's eyebrows furrow, and he scowls. "You're not a burden."

Ryuji waves off the comment. "She doesn't need rumors being spread about her and me anyway,"

"Do you really think she would care if she was in love with you?" Akira asks.

"I don't need to think about it. She doesn't like me."

"She does. You at least have to try."

Ryuji frowns. "Sure, whatever."

Akira only sighs, moving on.

* * *

The confession is a last minute decision. Sudden. Rushed. It's the last day before they have a break off of school, and he's been thinking about this crush thing nonstop. It's consuming his everything - and it's irritating. It's not irritating in the sense that he doesn't want to be in love, it's irritating in the sense that he knows how he feels, and knows she doesn't feel the same.

He wants the feeling gone. He'll just tell her, and then he'll get rejected, and he'll move on. Just like he always does.

So, he waits outside the student council room for her. When she comes out and sees him, she looks at him curiously, cheeks going pink. His pulse soars, but it hardly matters. "Hey, can ya come to the roof with me for a sec?" He asks. Makoto nods, waving to the other student council members as she departs with him.

"Any reason for the sudden summons?" She asks, peeking up at him through her lashes. Part of him is sad - he'll never walk this close to her or be given that look again. The other part of him is flustered, caught in this moment that he never wants to end.

He doesn't respond, tongue-tied.

After a few minutes of easy silence, they're up on the roof. Ryuji's near the door, while Makoto has walked out a bit further, stopping about five steps away.

He sighs and begins his speech. " _No turnin' back now._ "

"Just, listen till' the end, ok?" He sighs, looking at her with a red face. "Makoto - I really like ya. And I know you don't feel the same, and I know you won't want to be friends after this, hell, I know I'm a burden to ya. You just make me happy, you know? And you make me blush n' stuff. Hell, I've never even thought about doing this mushy stuff before, but here I am. So, you don't have to feel the same, but I had to get it out there."

Silence. A slight breeze kicks up, and he turns to leave. "I'm just gonna go."

Makoto's hand darts out before he can move anymore. He doesn't hear her voice, doesn't see her face, but he can feel his lips on hers, and it feels _great._

Warmth courses through him, and his hands come up to cup her face on instinct. After a moment, she pulls back, adjusting her body to fit into his space. "I like you, too, you idiot."

"Why me?" He asks.

"Because you're you. You're kind, caring, need I go on?"

"I'm not."

"You are." She hums. "Besides, how could I not like you?"

Ryuji laughs breathlessly. "So does this make us…?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? I'd say so."

"Sweet." Ryuji grins.

Makoto smiles and leans back in for another kiss, fisting her hands in his collar.

This is a better outcome than he could have hoped for.

He's glad he's told her, now.

* * *

 **so this is part 3 of the ryuji's bday series**

 **my boy deserves all of the love**

 **i'll fight you on this**

 **maybe leave a review or comment? it helps a lot more than you'd think!**


End file.
